As is well known and understood, most people resent having to stand an inordinate amount of time on line. As is also well known and understood, many other occasions arise where people resent being mistreated and/or taken for granted. For example, people waiting in line at banks, restaurants, theaters, sporting events, etc. oftentimes become disgruntled wondering why it takes so long to be served, to then only reach the front of the line and being told that there will be a further wait or--much worse--that equipment has broken down, and the line is being closed. Similarly, at Town Hall Meetings, PTA Meetings--and public gatherings, in general, it is not unusual to find those in attendance becoming frustrated and angry at positions taken by the speakers for statements being made. In such latter situations, it is not unusual to find law-enforcement authorities on the scene to remove those members of the audience who voice their objections from the floor (without first being recognized to speak), or who just verbally make their feelings known to the speakers.